Kane and Abel
by Gracie Abel
Summary: Kane x OC. AU. The Big Red Machine's got more than just a rookie.


**/***

**A/N: Gracie Abel is the only character that I own. Everyone else belongs to the WWE and their real life counterparts. I used the real names of the WWE superstars while they aren't in the ring so if you don't know who I'm talking about, try and get the hints I sort of drop in. If you get the reference that the title makes, power to you. (:**

**- G. A.**

***/**

Rain was pouring down like an uncontrollable, all around, waterfall. It imitated the despair and dread in those amethyst eyes that peeked through the hole in the locked cupboard door. Tears streamed from those once vivid eyes, now out of fire and dull. The cupboard space was growing smaller and smaller, darker and darker. Those eyes closed tight as their owner hugged her knees, wishing someone would take her away from this nightmare.

Gracie Abel bolted awake in a cold sweat and a scream. The details were so real, so very real. She would never be able to escape these flashback visions as she slept.

The door swung open with Anthony and Andrew trying to squeeze through the door frame at the same time.

"Arh! Gracie, you a'righ' girly?" Andrew attempted to shove aside Anthony to get through, but failed. "Move the fuck outta the weh, Tony!"

Struggling just as much as Drew to get by Anthony yelled back, "I was here first!" With a grunt he shoved Drew hard. "YOU move!" Andrew fell forward, but managed to grab the running Italian Stallion by the ankle, landing him on the floor as well.

They continued to yell and try to beat the other to the bed. Gracie had managed to calm down and even smile a bit at the two men's antics. They were the most immature guy friends a girl could have and they were the most caring friends she could have as well. They were like older brothers to her and they were the only guys that her father allowed for her to hang with. Andrew was a fellow Scotsman like her old dad. Anthony, an Italian like her late mother. Gracie grew up in Ontario with Anthony and every summer and winter, her family would visit relatives in Scotland. She met Andrew through her cousin. As the years passed by, the two guys eventually met each other with an air of rivalry. From then on, they competed to win over her affection. Of course they soon found out that her father would probably skin them for trying to date his daughter, but they continued their fun just to make Gracie smile.

With a short laugh Gracie called to them, "I'm fine guys. It was the same as before."

The men stopped wrestling with each other and looked up at her with concern written on their faces. As they untangled themselves Anthony spoke up first, "Are they getting any better?"

"Yeah. I'm not waking up in hysteria, so I guess it is."

"Are yeh sure, lass? Things li'e tha' usually don' disappear this quickly." Andrew had his arms crossed.

"I dunno, but I'm fine now. You two should go back to bed before you can't drive me to my interview."

Andrew and Anthony headed back to their rooms after another little show to try and get the first hug from Gracie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"OY! Get up! You're going to make me miss my shot at wrestling with you guys!" Gracie pulled the pillow from under Andrew's head and started smacking him with it. After a grumble Andrew dragged himself to the shower and Gracie proceeded to Anthony's room to do the same. With the guys getting ready, she double checked she had all her gear in her bag. Today was the day she would either make it or break it. If she could make it into the WWE, she would be able to live out her dream with her best friends.

"We're good to go grass-butt."

With a playful punch the three headed to the rental and took off towards the arena where the next show was to be televised at.

"Yah ready, lass?"

"Yup. I'm going to tear it up!"

With a big gulp of a air, Gracie marched into Mr. McMahon's office.

Andrew and Anthony headed to the locker room to change and start warming up in the ring. Soon, Gracie and Mr. McMahon emerged and walked down the ramp and towards the ring where a group of male wrestlers had gathered to take turns in the ring. They all looked in the direction of the newly hired WWE wrestler and their boss coming down.

"Everyone, this is our newest member to our WWE family, Gracie Abel," said Mr. McMahon with a gesture towards her. "We have a new idea that's sure to grab the WWE universe's attention." He paused for effect and looking around the group of men with arched brows. "I'd like to see some impromptu matches, one on one, with Gracie, right now. Who's up for it?"

The wrestlers looked around at each other, save for Andrew and Anthony who sported smirks. They weren't going to join in on the punishment these guys would soon face. Eventually a bunch of raised hands rose. The first to go was Stephen, the Celtic Warrior.

"Good man! Let's see a good match." Mr. McMahon sat down at the announcer's table with his arms up on the table, fingers together.

Someone rang the bell and it was on. Gracie grinned and went head on. Sheamus overpowered her and pushed her all the back into the turnbuckle. Swiftly, Gracie tucked in her legs and kicked out at his stomach to push him away. He rolled backwards and landed expertly on his feet. Gracie then faked another head on charge and suddenly dropped down to grab the Irishman's leg and sweep him off his feet. He hit his head on the mat, giving Gracie the chance to climb up to the top rope. She jumped off just as Sheamus got up and face her. She landed a flying clothesline with a force that surprised the men. Sheamus struggled to get up, panting.

"Holy shyte! This wee one's got some kick to it!" He looked at her in disbelief.

Gracie just stood there and grinned. There was snickering going around and the money signs were going off in Mr. McMahon's eyes. "Okay boys, who's next?"

In the stands, two hulking figures watched what was happening below. One was sitting in a relaxed manner and the other was standing while leaning on the railing, concentrating on the matches.

"Vince has hit the jackpot with this one."

"Yep. This girl's got moves that can easily put almost the entire roster to shame."

The sitting man got up and stood next the other man. "Ya wanna go get ready for our practice match or keep staring at her?"

"Shut up, Mark. Let's go so I can kick yer ass already."

"Ohoho. Now, now Glen. Don't need to get yer tights in a bunch."

The giants slipped away backstage.

Gracie was dropping the guys with strength that matched each one. When the last wrestler who volunteered slammed into the mat, Gracie was exhausted but grinning wide. There were cheers for her from the guys, even the ones she had beaten.

"My lit'le lass is growin' up!" Andrew came over in a mock sadness and bear hugged her. Anthony was quick to follow.

"This is a Kodak moment!" They both lifted her up in a double hug, much to her embarrassment.

"Aww come on guys! Lemme down!" Gracie squirmed around trying to get away.

"We're going out to celebrate your contract with the WWE!" Anthony and Andrew dragged her away to the locker room and then to the car to grab a celebratory lunch.

**/***

**A/N: Just so you know now that you've read the first chapter: Andrew is Drew McIntyre, Anthony is Santino Marella, Stephen is Sheamus, Mark is The Undertaker, and Glen is Kane. I'd appreciate any reviews! Thanks for reading! **

**- G. A.**

***/**


End file.
